Teenage Years
by Sinner and saint
Summary: Hermione and Ginny made a decision. They Changed over the Summer but the biggest Changes were going to come back at Hogwarts. A newfound Popularity, hot Boys, Parties and a lots of Fun. Read as they go through Drama, Love, Lies and Tears.


"You know," started Ginny Weasley " You should love me." she mentioned lazily as she turned to the next Page of Witch Weekly.

" Ohh, I do love you. Believe me." said Hermione Granger and smiled at her Friend over her shoulder.

The both young witches were sitting in Hermiones room. Ginny was leaning back on the bed, surrounded by Magazines, Clothes and shoes.

Hermione was standing infront of her Mirror, judging her new Outfit.

" My Gosh. Mione. You look good. Now stop making such a fuss about all of this. I thought you decided to leave this all behind."

The current conversation topic was to lead back to the beginning of the summer.

Hermione had been sitting in her Room, reading Hogwarts: A History for the thousands time.

Her Calm had been interrupted by a feisty Redhead who had stormed through her door, a determined expression on her face and a big bag in her hand.

" Ginny." said Hermione surprised." What are you doing here?"

Ginny threw her bag on Hermiones bed and let herself down right beside it.

" I just cant stay home. Ron is with Harry who knwos where. The only ones at home are Mom, Dad and George. And they are just sitting around all the day, making sad faces and sighning.

I mean it. you dont know how annoying sighning can be. It made mu go nuts.

As if it wouldnt be hard enough already. I just had to get out." She said annoyed and fell back.

Hermione was quiet. She hadnt expected such an outburst.

Ginny sighed.

" Im sorry. I am. Its just arghhh. Forget it. I just want to spent my summer with my best friend. Go out, make party and just forget everything."

And that was how it all started. Ginny had dragged Hermione out, they went shopping and to clubs and to the beach.

At first Hermione just went with her to get her Mind off the death of her Brother.

But after a while Hermione started to like it. The beat of the Bass, the look of the boys, the Outfits Ginny forced her into.

One night they both had returned drunk to Hermiones house (Her Parents were still in Australia).

And somewhere between singing on top their lungs and ordering Pizza at 4 a.m. they made a promise.

Hermione had shouted out the sentence

Drama,Love,Lies and Tears.

Cheers to the Teenage Years

Ginny had made a thoughtfull face and commented that until now they had never really had this. They had been busy with the war.

And that Night they had decided something.

They would get their Teenage years.

Full of Drama, Love, Lies and Tears.

Hermione, like most of the others who would have finished school the last year ,were about to return to Hogwarts.

And Man, the boys would go off the rails.

Both Girls had gone through changes this Summer.

Ginny was wearing a grey top and Jeansshorts. Over that she wore a black Cardigan and flat Boots.

She had grown over the summer, she now was taller than Hermione.

She had light skin with freckles and her green eyes were glowing under the black hat that was sitting on top of her red hair.

Also she had decided to cut herself a Pony her hair still went to the middle of her back.

She was a real Beauty.

But she had always been a Beauty, strong, independent and known through the whole school for her fiery character.

The real Shock would be Hermione.

Because different than Ginny Hermione had never dressed somehow sexy and never even flirted with boys.

Her new self would defintely get some attention.

Although her body hadnt really changed, her appearende was on a whole new level.

Her hair was free of Frizz and fell in light curls down her Back.

She was wearing a white crop top and a dark red skirt which showed of a patch or porcelain skin.

Over that she had a nice leather jacket that she had bought one day with Ginny

Her Lips were painted a bright red and she smirked at herself in the mirror.

" Youre right. I look good." she said and laughed.

" Good thing you finally settled. Ohh, by the way. We wanted to leave 15 minutes ago."

Hermione cursed and with one last swing of her wand all the clothes folded themselfs and disappeared into her trunk.

She shrunked it and put it unto her bag.

" Come on, Come on." she said impatiently.

Ginny laughed and followed her down the stairs.

" Hey, Genius. I think you forgot something." said Ginny.

Hermione turned around looked at Ginny.

"What? What did I forget?" She asked.

" Calm down. You ust forgot this little, shiny thing here." She said and hold up a little pin.

It had two Letters on it.

HG.

Hermione smiled and and attached it to her Jacket.

She put on a pair of Glasses before turning around and smirking at Ginny.

" Drama, Love, Lies and Tears" she said and Ginny answered.

" We gonna get our Teenage Years" While swinging an Arm around Hermiones Shoulder.

Laughing they made their way to the car.

Yes, it would be a great Year.


End file.
